The Iron Giant/Transcript
The Eye of the Storm hear a sputnik beeping as we see the standard WB shield zooming in from the darkness and into the red looney tunes rings. The banner appears around the shield with the words "FEATURE ANIMATION", and the shield comes to a stop. The byline "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" fades in afterwards, and the logo darkens as it fades away as the sputnik beeping sounds begins to disappear to silence. "WARNER BROS. presents" fades in on-screen for a few second and fades out and the film's title fades in and it zooms in slowly and then rapidly towards the viewer. it cuts to space, the sputnik orbits from the distance to the right and to the left towards the viewer as the camera pans to reveal the planet earth and the sunrise. "EARTH 1957" fades in below, and fades out afterwards. The storm is brewing around the side of North America, the sputnik orbits away and the camera pans past the moon and we see a bright dot in the distance. It zooms in rapidly past the viewer to reveal itself as a comet and the camera pans back to planet earth where the comet is heading towards the eye of the storm. The camera zooms in towards the storm, and the flash transitions the scene to the an ocean waving rapidly. "SOMEWHERE OFF THE COAST OF MAINE" appears below, and fades out as a boat appears in the ocean. :Earl Stutz: Mayday! Mayday! scene changes to Earl piloting his boat This is the Annabelle. I've lost my bearings! I'm taking on water. My last good reading is 44 degrees north, 68 degrees.... begins to notice the comet crashing landing in the distance :Voice on the radio: Portland Station to Annabelle. What is your position? :Earl Stutz: the radio to reply I don't know exactly. Off the coast somewhere near Rockwell! Wait. notices a lightbeam in the distance The lighthouse! I see it! lightbeam turns around and another lightbeam appears, Earl's relived look fades away. The boat then crashes into the metallic structure, causing the hull to break apart and Earl to fall through the window and on deck. Earl looks up and gasps and as the camera pans upwards to reveal the silhouette of a giant robot with glowing white eyes. Earl slowly backs away, but the waves engulf him and wash him off the boat. Earl begins to swim up the surface as the boat sinks, the waves crash into the rocky cliff and they drain away to reveal Earl had made it on one of the rocks. He looks up as the camera pans up several rocky features to see an actual lighthouse, its lightbeam engulfs the screen. Rocket in Pocket transitions to a bright early morning sunrise in Rockwell. The camera pans through the pier and zooms towards the hill, a young boy who is Hogarth Hughes cycles down the street and stops outside Chat 'n' Chew diner. He enters the diner and looks around to see if his mother is around :Annie: Over here, honey! notices his mother at the bar and he approaches it with a box in his arm :Hogarth: Hey, Mom! You won't believe our good luck. Guess what I found? :Annie: Hogarth, we've been through this before. No pets. :Hogarth: But he's not a pet, Mom. He's a friend. :Annie: Hogarth, we've got to rent a room this year if we're gonna make ends meet, and no one wants to live in a place with shredded upholstery. :Hogarth: You'll never know he's there. I'll keep him in a cage. :Annie: Until you feel sorry for him and set him free... in the house. You remember the raccoon, Hogarth? Shudders I remember the raccoon. :Hogarth: Please, Mom, at least look at him. :Annie: All right. Where is this guy? turns to the box, but he discovers it empty and the lid opened. Thankfully, his mom didn't notice, because she is busy talking to another waitress. :Hogarth: I will go get him, okay? leaves the bar to start looking around the diner under tables. He approaches one with a man behind the newspaper :Hogarth: Excuse me. Excuse me. Sir? Excuse me--! brings down the newspaper away from the man's face to find that he is actually sleeping. The man is Dean McCoppin, who wakes up. :Dean: What's that? :Hogarth: Please don't move. My pet's under your table. is about to look underneath Don't look! If you make a scene, my mom won't let me keep him. :Dean: What kind of pet, kid? :Hogarth: A squirrel. He's friendly. they hear Earl talking to his friends about what happened to him last night. :Earl Stutz: I'm telling the truth, dang it! It came from outer space. I saw it. And it was headed toward land. I called the government in Washington about it. Maybe it was a Sputnik or an invader from Mars. That's what it is. It's an invader from Mars! A spaceship of some kind. An unidentified flying object. :Patron: Unidentified? Knowing you, Earl, I'd say it was either whiskey or beer. laugh at him :Dean: Hey. turn to Dean I saw it too. patrons look at Dean suspiciously and turn away :Patron: I rest my case. laugh again, Dean sighs in annoyance :Hogarth: I believe you. What if it is Sputnik? takes off his sunglasses, unbeknown to them, a squirrel looks up Dean's trouser leg Or a flying saucer from Mars? I bet we could find it. :Dean: Sorry, kid. I didn't really see anything. But if we don't stick up for the kooks, who will? :Annie: by Is my son bothering you, sir? Dean's eyes widen, and he grits his teeth awkwardly. :Dean: Yes, I mean No! bangs the table Call me Dean. and his mom look dumbfounded :Annie: Hogarth, you were going to get your pet, honey? :Hogarth: I will, Mom. Right after I finish talking with-- :Dean: Dean. leaves to go back to the bar. :Dean: Found your pet. :Hogarth: Where? :Dean: It's in my leg, man. Squirrel's up my pants, Hogarth. I'm trying not to wig out here. :Hogarth: Don't wig out. begins to jolt uncontrollably :Dean: Okay. He's heading north now. I'm sorry, kid. gets up from the table and stands in the aisle I'd like to apologize to everyone in advance for this. unzips the flyer on his pants and the squirrel starts running away the diner, causing the customers and the waitresses and waiters to scream and panic. Annie has seen all, and turns to glare at Dean. Dean places his sunglasses on nervously Check, please. Annie's POV, the camera pans to Hogarth who smiles nervously :Customer: It's a rat! Hogarth cycles down the path back to his home. Home Alone Hogarth's house the phone rings and Hogarth answered it :Hogarth: Hello, this is Hogarth Hughes speaking. Who's calling please? :Annie:phone Hogarth honey, I'm really sorry, but... was cut off when the waitress comes out of the kitchen. To the waitress Thank you. Hogarth on phone I need to work late tonight. There's some cold chicken in the icebox. You can have that and some carrots. :Hogarth: I'm way ahead of you, Mom. the bread box :Annie: phone Good, I'll make it up to you, okay? :Hogarth: Okay. :Annie: phone I love you, honey. :Hogarth: Me too. about to hang up. :Annie: phone And, Hogarth no scary movies, no late snacks, in bed by 8:00. Got it? :Hogarth: Come on, Mom. It's me, remember? that night, Hogarth is watching a black and white movie on TV. The clock reads "9:00" :Man on TV: Why, the porpoise can communicate telepathically, Miss Melon. fills the twinkie with whipped cream and eats it. If we can transplant at least 15% of their brain matter into ours we may be able to read minds. shatters to the floor and brain is on the floor Darn. A perfectly good brain wasted. Miss Melon leaving the lab I think you've seen enough. How about a nightcap? Let's say my place. :Hogarth: his eyes Oh, sheesh. :Miss Melon on TV: Chuckling I was thinking the same thing. Mind reader. :Man on TV: Realizing Darn. I seem to have left my keys in the lab. eats popcorn, and the man goes back to the lab to get his keys he tries to turn on the light. Hmm. brain moves slowly on the floor :Hogarth: Mouthful You're gonna get it. man picks up his keys and hears shattering noises as Hogarth hears something :Man on TV: Who's there? goes upstairs and carries his toy gun. :Man on TV: Frightened No! No! No! quickly goes downstairs and sees the Brain monster attacks the man on TV but suddenly the TV goes static. :Hogarth: Annoyed Aww, come on! smacks the TV trying to make it work but no effect Stupid antenna. Hogarth goes out the window with his flashlight, climbs up the tree, crawls on the roof. The antenna is torn the wooden fence is broken and Hogarth sees giant tracks on the ground. :Hogarth: and Softly Invaders from Mars! realises what is going on so he goes to his bedroom he pulls out his BB toy gun from under his bed, takes out his helmet, the tape, his boots from his toy box, he tapes his flashlight to his BB gun, puts on his boots, his helmet. He looks in the mirror and he salutes himself. He puts his coat on and he goes outside into the night. Into the Woods/Annie picks up Hogarth the forest, Hogarth holds his BB gun and his flashlight is on he quietly walks and he sees damaged trees with broken limbs he gulped nervously as he sees more damaged trees then he sees a light spark he pants quietly and he cocks his BB gun he sees the power station he looks around quietly as the giant robot from behind looks around. Then, Hogarth turns around and gasped upon seeing the robot walking he runs and he trips over and sees his BB gun damaged. Hogarth looks on as the robot walks to the power station he picks some metal and eats it. Hogarth looks on in horror as the robot gets electrocuted and falls backwards to the power lines he roars loudly. Back at Hogarth's house, Annie comes home and she sees the TV on. :Annie: Oh, Hogarth. in the woods the robot continues roaring as Hogarth covers his face. Then the power goes out in the neighbourhood even Hogarth's house. So Annie gets a flashlight and turns it on. :Annie: Hogarth? Honey? upstairs robot is still roaring and the power station metal tower falls off Hogarth is terrified as he gets up and runs :Annie: his bedroom Hogarth? realises that Hogarth's bed is empty Shocked Hogarth?! Hogarth runs he stops and thinks he goes to the power station. He sees the power switch he pulls the switch he falls backwards and the power is turned off. The robot falls backwards to the ground Hogarth felt shocked about what happened. Hogarth crawls up the broken tree limb he throws a stone trying to wake him up but no effect. Hogarth climbs on the giant and he throws the stone into the robot's mouth. The robot starts to wake up and Hogarth screamed as the robot gets up and Hogarth runs in fright he sees the car coming. :Hogarth: Scared Help! Help! Stop! Help! :Annie: Hogarth? Hogarth! :Hogarth: Mom! :Annie: Upset What do you think you're doing?! Don't you know better than to wander off at night alone? What if something happened to you? :Hogarth: I'm sorry, Mom. :Annie: Oh, don't you ever do that to me again, Hogarth. him I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you. :Hogarth: Mom? You won't believe this. Something ate our TV antenna. :Annie: Annoyed Oh, Hogarth. :Hogarth: No! I'm serious! Oh but it's not Sputnik, like Mr Stutz thought. :Annie: Hogarth. :Hogarth: No, it's a robot! No, really, it is! And the robot, it's 100 feet high! And it eats metal! :Annie Hughes: Sternly Stop it! Just stop. I'm not... Sighs I'm not in the mood. Come on. Let's go home. drives Hogarth home, Hogarth felt disappointed that his mother didn't believe him. He looks out the back car window as the robot looks at him. Educational Film scene changes to a classroom where Hogarth is drawing the giant robot he saw earlier as the whole class watches an educational film. :Narrator on film: A peaceful, stay-at-home kind of day in a town very much like your own. But then suddenly without warning. bomb exploded Atomic holocaust! But how does one survive an atomic attack? :Classroom boy 1: another boy Hey did you hear about crazy Mr. Stutz? He says his boat ran into a sea monster. :Classroom boy 2: I heard it was sunk by a meteor. :Classroom boy 3:his head No, no, no. It was a metal meteor. It ate his boat. My dad says- :Hogarth: Interrupting it wasn't any of those things. :Classroom boy 1: Annoyed What would you know about it Poindexter? :Mrs. Tensedge: Sternly Hogarth! Shushing Don't make me come over there. :Chorus on film: Singing Hands over your head, Keep low to the ground, Time to duck in cover, The bombs are coming down. bomb exploded Duck and cover. :Hogarth: to his classmates It's about 50 or 60 feet high and it only eats metal. :Classroom boy 2: whispering Shut up, you little spaz! :Classroom boy 3: It's probably been sent by foreigners to take over the country. :Classroom boy 1: Yeah, we should bomb it to smithereens before it does. :Chorus on film: "Cause all the kids who don't, Will cease to be around. draws a giant robot eating metal. Wreckage in the town/Enter Kent Extended Edition scene Chant 'n' Chew, Annie makes Dean some coffee :Dean: What a nice girl serving coffee to a guy like me. :Annie: Particularly, I have the right to refuse the service to anyone. to the sign :Dean: I'm sorry about yesterday. I usually... :Annie: Not like that? :Dean: chuckling Right. chuckle softly :Annie: It wasn't your fault. Hogarth is... I think he's lonely. :Dean: sympathy Yeah. Well, he's a good kid. smile at each other. Earl approaches Dean by placing a hand on his shoulder :Earl Stutz: Hey, c'mon outside. I've going somethin' to show ya. Original version cut outside Chat 'n' Chew diner, where Dean is examining a eaten tractor :Dean: Thanks for the scrap, Floyd. I can't pay you more, but well, it's- it's got this um... this large bite out of it. :Floyd: That's why I'm selling it, it's got a large bite out of it. :Dean: softly That's... Who could have done this? :Earl Stutz: I told you what. :Dean: Oh, yeah. Strange invaders. walks to his truck :Earl Stutz: Thanks for believing me. I really did call the government. They're sending someone to take care of the whole thing. :Dean: Jeez, Earl. You really are crazy. I mean, who in the hell would the government send? Dean's question, the scenes changes to someone closing the car with the goverment seal with "BUREAU OF UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA". The camera pans up to reveal Kent Mansley, a government agent, who is smoking his pipe. He takes out his ID :Kent Mansley: Kent Mansley, United States Government, Unexplained Phenomena department. :Marv: Marv Loach. I the- :Kent Mansley: What happened here? :Marv: Not sure. Sometimes the line'll snap if the weather is bad, sure. and Kent walk through the wreckage of the power station But for a whole tower to get twisted up like that.... It's got me beat. It's almost like it was bitten off by some enormous beast. :Kent Mansley: the notes down Enormous beast, yeah. What do you think? Escaped gorilla? :Marv: Err, what department is that again? :Kent Mansley: Likely, I'm not at liberty to reveal the particulars of the agency I work for... ...and all that that implies. :Marv: You mean the softly national security? :Kent Mansley: Let's put it this way. Once in a while, things happen... ...that can't be rationalized in a conventional way. People wanna know that their government has a response. I am that response. So were there any witnesses? :Marv: Well, sir, if you'll just follow me. follows Marv to his truck. Marv opens his truck and takes out what's left of Hogarth's BB Gun. We did find this. examines the damaged BB Gun United States Government, huh? Guess that means something big's happening here, eh? :Kent Mansley: No, Marv. Big things happen in big places. The sooner I fill out my report, the sooner I can get back to them. walks away with the BB Gun. To himself, sarcastically Enormous beast, yeah.... chuckles as he enters his car Biggest thing here is probably the homecoming queen- notices as the camera zooms out, his car has a chunk bitten out Oh MY GOD! jumps out, terrified, and his fedora falls off. He then quickly runs back to the power station. After he left, the giant robot's arm emerges from the trees. Kent is escorting Marv to his car. Come on Marv, I need a witness. It's around the corner. :Marv: Don't pull so hard. :Kent Mansley: panicking It's like a big "chomp" out of the side of the car. It's like a bite out of a ham sandwich, like a-- became lost for words when his car is no longer there. Only his fedora and the BB gun remains :Marv: confused What err- What are we looking at here, Mr. Manley? :Kent Mansley: Something big, Marv. picks up the damaged BB gun Something big. Hogarth meeting the Iron Giant/Train coming scene changes to Hogarth walking to the woods while carrying metal and has a camera around his neck. :Hogarth: Calling Hello! Come out! Hey, big metal guy, I got food here for you! Metal! Crunchy, delicious metal! Come and get it! puts down the metal and runs then he kneels behind the tree limb. He pulls the camera scanning and he waits for minutes. He wipes the flashbulb with a white paper towel. Then the camera flashed and Hogarth placed his hand on his eyes. Moments later, he felt bored as he lies down on the tree limb. Then suddenly, he wakes up as he hears giant footsteps approaching he pulls out the camera as he sees the small torn tree. Then Hogarth sees the metal and he gasped, his eyes widen as he looks up to the giant robot. He runs in fright as the robot starts to follow him. Hogarth continues to run, until he run into a tree limb which knocks him to the ground and his nose bleeds as the giant robot approached him. Hogarth looks up at the giant robot as he sits down in front of him as the ground shook and Hogarth cringes in fear. Hogarth stretches his legs out and the robot does the same. :Hogarth: Calmly So I guess you're not gonna hurt me, huh? giant robot holds his hand out as Hogarth cringed and gasped. It reveals the shut off switch that landed on the ground. :Hogarth: Surprised The shutoff switch. giant You saw me save you. giant looked at him innocently So where are you from? You came from the sky, right? From up there? Don't you remember anything? Hmm, maybe it's that bump from your head. robot placed his finger on his head, feeling the dent. Do you talk? You know, words? "Blah, blah, blah," like that? Can you do that? Blah blah blah? :Iron Giant: voice Blah, blah, blah. :Hogarth: Well, you get the idea anyway. Let's see. up rock and shows him See this? This is called the rock. Rock. :Iron Giant: Rock. :Hogarth: Good. :Iron Giant: up a boulder Rock? :Hogarth: Yes. :Iron Giant: up a tree Rock! :Hogarth: No, no. That is a tree. to boulder Rock. to tree Tree. Get it? :Iron Giant: at boulder Rock. at tree Tree. :Hogarth: That's right! himself Wow, my own giant robot, I am now the luckiest kid in America! This is unbelievable. This is the greatest discovery since, I don't know, television or something. I gotta tell someone. I should call-- No, they'll panic. giant People will always wig out and start shooting when they see something big like you. :Iron Giant: Confused Hmm? :Hogarth: Wig out. It means crazy. You know like... a crazy face and the robot mimics him No, no! Don't do that! That's the kind of stuff that makes them shoot at you. scene switches to the office where Kent Mansley has a meeting. :Kent Mansley: Two nights ago, at approximately 1900 hours, sat com radar detected an unidentified object entering Earth's atmosphere losing contact with it 2 1/2 miles of the coast of Rockwell. Some assumed it was a large meteor or a downed satellite. But my office in Washington received a call from someone who reported an actual encounter with the object. This is no meteor, gentlemen. This is something much more serious. So... scene switches back to the woods :Hogarth: Continuing So, we can't call Ripley's Believe It Or Not because they wouldn't believe it. And uh...oh it's getting dark and if I don't get home soon, Mom's gonna wonder where I am and if she comes looking for me and sees you, then we got a screaming problem again. So for now, would you, you know, just...just stay here, okay? I'll come back tomorrow. robot stands up and Hogarth looks up seeing how tall he is. Awed Wow. Well, goodbye. walks away and the robot starts to follow him. No, no. Me go. You stay. No following. Good. the robot does follow him anyway Frustrated I told you! I'll come back tomorrow! Now, stay! giant doesn't listen No, No, No! Bad robot! camera pans to Hogarth walking home as the giant follows him. Hogarth shakes his head and turns to the robot. :Hogarth: Look, you can't go stomping around and you can't come with me. My mom will wig out. robot makes a face and laughs That's right. So you have got to stay in the forest, and I'll bring you some food tomorrow. But I gotta go home now. So goodbye. is about to walk home then he stops and sees the robot kneeling down to the train tracks. Hey! robot is about to eat half of the train track Hey, wait a minute! giant stops to look at him What do you think you're doing? Look at this mess! suddenly the crossing bell goes off and Hogarth hears a train coming Scared Oh no. giant Put it back! Put it back right now! Help me I need your help! Good, good! robot puts the track back on the ground and Hogarth sees the approaching train Oh yeah, put them together. See? Like this. This one here, that one there. robot fixes the track Okay, over, over. Good, good. Now the other one. Okay, good enough. Let's go! :runs but he stops and sees the train is about hit the robot :Hogarth: Shocked What the? to the robot That's fine! Leave it alone! The train is coming! robot finishes fixing the track Frightened Come on let's go! robot gasped upon seeing the train approach him as Hogarth reacts in horror and he jumps to the ground cringing. The crash is heard and Hogarth sees the crashed train. The robot lands on the ground and his body parts land as well. :Hogarth: Oh no, no, no. robot gets up You're alive! sees the body parts moving to the robots body, as the giant sends his radio transmitter antenna out of his head. :Man: out in distance Hello? Anybody out there? :Hogarth: We're in trouble now. :Man: Are you all right? :Hogarth: giant Look, I've changed my mind. You can follow me home. OK? Let's go! Hand Underfoot/National Insecurity scene switches to the Mayor's office the phone rang and the Mayor answers it :Mayor: Mayor's office. Shocked What? A train accident? :Kent Mansley: And you report seeing anything unusual. he stops and realises :Mayor: phone What do you mean he hit a giant creature? What creature could be big enough to- was interrupted when Kent snatches the phone. :Kent Mansley: on the phone. He turns and points to one of the associates I need your car. of City Hall Kent Mansley takes the car and drives away. The scene switches outside of Hogarth's home where the robot goes in the shed. Hogarth watches as the body parts put the robot back together. The jaw bolt approaches the robot and he picks it up to his jaw. He moves his jaw then he smiled at Hogarth. :Hogarth: Amazed Wow. You can fix yourself? Neat-o! sees his mom come home Uh oh, Mom's home. Just stay here, Okay? I'll be back. Bye! the shed door :Iron Giant: Waving Bye. sees his hand is missing scene switches to the investigation of the train wreck. Kent is talking to the two engineers. :Kent Mansley: What happened here? :Engineer 1: Go on. Tell him what you saw, Frank. :Engineer 2: You're not gonna believe this. But it was a giant metal man. stands up and he lights his pipe to smoke. :Kent Mansley: Does anybody know where I can get to a phone nearby? of the engineers points to Hogarth's house scene switches to the dining room where Annie and Hogarth have dinner. :Annie: Would you say grace please? puts down the spoon and he's about to say grace then he sees the robot's hand in the kitchen. :Hogarth: Oh, my God! Hesitantly Uh... O my God...we thank you... for the food, uh...food...that...Mom has put in front of us and-- Stop! looks at him Uh the devil! From doing bad things? And uh- get out of here! Uh... Satan! Go! Go...so...that we may live in peace. Amen. :Annie: Amen. That was...hmm...really unusual, Hogarth. :Hogarth: Quickly Forgot to wash my hands. the table :Annie: Well, OK. checks the kitchen then he goes in the living room and he sees the robot's hand watching TV. Hogarth quickly shuts off the TV and he's about to pull it out of the living room but he sees his mom in the kitchen. :Hogarth: Softly Stop, Stop! All right. Come on. Over here. is in the dining room as Hogarth stays quiet the robot's hand bumps from behind him and he pushes it away. He mutters to himself then he pulls out a coin from his pocket then he throws it to the spice rack in the kitchen. Annie goes to the kitchen and Hogarth pulls the robot's hand to the door. :Hogarth: Softly Come on, over here, Come on, Yeah. opens the door and sees Kent Mansley. :Kent Mansley: Hey there, scout. Kent Mansley. I work for the government. quickly closed the door and he gasped :Annie: Hogarth? knocks and rings the doorbell Hogarth? opens the door :Kent Mansley: Hey there, scout. Kent Mansley. frowns Work for the government. Your parents home? :Hogarth: We're eating. :Kent Mansley: Mmm, boy. :Annie: Who's there, honey? :Kent Mansley: Oh, hello there. Do you have a telephone I could use? :Annie Hughes: Yes, there's one in the kitchen. :Kent Mansley: Well, thank you. Thank you very much. Hogarth Here. his hat on Hogarth's head Pretend you're a gangster. Chuckling scene changes to General Rogard talking on the phone at home, watching TV. :General Rogard: on phone Dammit Mansley. You call me at home for this? :Kent Mansley: phone You don't understand sir. It ate my car. :General Rogard: phone And you saw this happen? :Kent Mansley: No, I didn't actually see it. It went off into the woods. :General Rogard: So you don't have any evidence? :Kent Mansley: But sir, I've got an eyewitness! :General Rogard: An eyewitness with a concussion. :Kent Mansley: This thing- Softly This thing is a menace. It tore up the power station. It caused a train wreck! :General Rogard: What did? Sternly Tell me again, Mansley, and this time...listen to yourself. :Kent Mansley: Sighs A giant metal monster. laughs on phone; Kent sees an funny face oven mitt staring at him. Kent turns it away, embarrassed. Please sir. I've got a feeling about this one. :General Rogard: That's lovely, Kent. But let me try to explain how this works. If you told me you'd found, say, a giant footprint...I might sent over an expert to make a plaster cast of it. Angrily Hell! You get me a photograph of this thing and I could probably get some troops over there! But you tell me you've got a feeling? :Kent Mansley: All right then, fine. You want evidence? I'll get you evidence. And when I do, I'm gonna want a memo distributed. :General Rogard: That sounds swell. hangs up the phone :Kent Mansley: Slowly I'll want the memo carbon-copied and redistributed- dial tone is heard and he hangs his head as he tries hanging up the phone he growls and mutters with frustration and Annie and Hogarth look at him. Kent hangs up the phone in a proper way as he shows composure, :Kent Mansley: Hi. Thanks for the use of your phone. goes outside the door. :Kent Mansley: Well, thank you for the use of your phone, Mrs...? :Annie: Hughes. Annie Hughes. And this is my son Hogarth. :Kent Mansley: Leaving Thank you Annie. Hobart. :Hogarth: Annoyed That's Hogarth. himself, quietly Jerk. :Kent Mansley: his car Hogarth? What an embarrassing name. Might as well call him Zeppo or something. What kind of a sick person would name a kid Hogar-? (He stops and he sees Hogarth's damaged BB gun, with the remaining words "HOG HUG") Hog Hug. Hogag!? Hogarth Hughes! the car is heard and Hogarth answers the door. :Hogarth: Annoyed Kent Mansley. You work for the government :Kent Mansley: I wasn't gonna say that. I have something for you, Hogarth. him the damaged BB gun :Annie: Hogarth Your BB gun. Kent Where did you find that? :Kent Mansley: Up at the power station. :Annie: Hogarth was out there the other night. :Kent Mansley: Really? See anything unusual, Hogarth? :Hogarth: his head Nothing...unusual, really. hears the toilet flushing that came from upstairs Gotta use the bathroom. runs upstairs and Kent felt suspicious. Hogarth opens the bathroom door and he sees the robots's hand rolling the toilet paper. He gasped upon seeing it. :Annie: Strange, he's so tightlipped now and the other night he couldn't stop talking. I mean, 100-foot-robots and whatnot. :Kent Mansley: Chuckling A 100-foot robot? That's nutty! What else did he say? :Hogarth: upstairs No, wait, stop! :Annie: Excuse me. is trying to push the robot's hand out the bathroom window. :Annie: Knocking Hogarth? What is going on in there? Are you all right? :Hogarth: Groaning I'm fine. :Kent Mansley: You know. this sort of thing is why it's so important to really chew your food. glares at him pushed the hand out of the window which it lands on the ground. :Annie: Hogarth? zips down his pants Hogarth? the door :Hogarth: Mom! exclaimed seeing Hogarth sitting on the toilet A little privacy?! :Annie: Sorry. she closes the door it hits Kent, who yelped in pain. Kent Sorry. He's been acting strange lately. :Kent Mansley: where the door hit him That hurt. sighs in relief then he stands up and zips up his pants. He sees the robot's hand go to the shed. Kent leaves the house and goes to his car :Kent Mansley: Thank you, again Annie. Good night Hogarth. I'm sure we'll see each other real soon. :gets in his car and he drives away then Hogarth and Annie go back inside the house. Bedtime Stories/Metal food for the robot giant robot is asleep in the shed and he wakes up as Hogarth comes in with a flashlight and comic books :Hogarth: If you're gonna stay here, you gotta keep better track of yourself. Sheesh. Anyway, I thought you'd like, you know, a bedtime story or something. I've got some really cool ones. the robot comic books Mad Magazine, very funny. The Spirit, very cool. Boy's Life? Shrugging Ehh. Oh, here. him the Superman comic book This guy is Superman. Sure, he's famous now...but he started off just like you. Crash-landed on Earth. Didn't know what he was doing. But he only uses his powers for good, never for evil. down the comic book Remember that. robot felt curious as he looks at the Atomo comic book. :Iron Giant: Hmm. sees the Atomo comic book :Hogarth: Oh, that's Atomo, the metal menace. He's not the hero, He's the villain. He's not like you. You're a good guy. Like Superman. places the Superman comic book over the Atomo comic book to get the giant's mind off Atomo :Iron Giant: Superman. feels his stomach rumbling :Hogarth: You're hungry, aren't you? :Iron Giant: Nodding Mmm-hmm. :Hogarth: But I don't have any metal here. Just follow me. :scene switches where Hogarth climbs on the robot's hand. :Hogarth: Pick me up, okay? robot stands up and he holds up Hogarth he sees the night sky Awed Wow. Okay, now march! robot starts walking and Hogarth looks down to the ground below Whoo! Yee-haw! the robot continues walking with Hogarth in his hand he sees the town of Rockwell. :Iron Giant: Curiously Hmm? :Hogarth: Oh, yeah. That's Rockwell. Nice place huh? :Iron Giant: Rockwell? :Hogarth: Yes, I was born right down there. :Iron Giant: fast happily Rockwell! Laughing :Hogarth: Yelling Stop! No, stop! Look out for the cow! Come on, no not there! Please stop. No stop! Calmly We can't go there yet. People aren't just ready for you. :Iron Giant: Sadly Awww. away from the town :Hogarth: That was close. We can't go running around like that, okay? :Iron Giant: Nodding Mmm. :Hogarth: the used car Hey, look! :Iron Giant: Hmm? :Hogarth: I guess that would be okay to eat. It's been there for months. the tractor coming Shocked Oh no, we gotta hide! You know hide! It's when you-- You know, when you-- Just get behind something, quick! the tractor approaches Hogarth hides behind the robot's head Quietly Don't move. hooks the used car as the robot pretends to be a picture on the billboard. Hogarth comes out from behind the robot's head he see's the McCoppin Scrap tag he smiled as he gets an idea. As Dean drives away with the old car. The robot tries to get the old car and he sighed :Hogarth: Our troubles are over. robot and Hogarth arrive at the McCoppin scrap yard. The robot felt happy upon seeing lots of scraps. :Hogarth: This is it. All you can eat. robot eats the scraps of metal, he picks up the old car and the horn goes off. Hogarth covers his ears. :Hogarth: Shh, Turn it off! robot sits on the car then he crushes it with his fist. Come on, just turn it off! robot throws the damaged car to the distance. This causes the lights in Dean's warehouse to turn on :Dean: outside with a crowbar All right, who's out there? Hogarth outside his door Hey, I know you. Squirrel boy. :Hogarth: Hogarth. :Dean: By night, known as Hogarth. Got it. Well come on inside, kid. Sorry about the crowbar. comes in Dean's house and looks around You'd be surprised how many people wanna steal scrap. But, man, once I turn it into art, I can't give it away. I mean, what am I? A junkman who sells art or an artist that sells junk? You tell me. :Hogarth: I like it, I think. Listen you're not gonna call my mom, are you? She doesn't know I'm out. :Dean: Don't worry kid. Look, it's not my style to report a guy to the authorities. the window he waves to Hogarth and he quickly closed the shade. I'm gonna have some coffee. What do you want, some milk, or what? Milk? :Hogarth: Coffee's fine. looks at him Yeah, I drink it. I'm hip. :Dean: I don't know. This is espresso, you know? It's like coffee-zilla. :Hogarth: I said, I'm hip. shrugs as he starts to make coffee bit later, Hogarth speaks rapidly under the effects of espresso So she moved me up a grade because I wasn't fitting in, so now I'm even more not fitting in. I was getting good grades, you know? Like all A's. So my mom said, "You need stimulation," and I go, "No I'm not stimulated enough right now!" :Dean: That's for sure. :Hogarth: Continuing So she goes "Uh-uh. You don't have a challenge." So now I'm challenged, all right. I'm challenged to hold on to my lunch money, because all of the big mooses who wanna pound me because I'm the shrimpy dork who thinks I'm smarter than them. But I don't think I'm smarter I just do stupid homework! If everyone else just did the stupid homework, they could move up a grade and get pounded too. Is there anymore coffee? :Dean: Look, it's really none of my business kid, but who cares what those creeps think, you know? They don't decide who you are. You do. You are who you choose to be, crashing sound is heard from outside shocked Did you hear that? :Hogarth: No, wait. Stop! comes out of his home with a crowbar in his hand, he looks around. Then, he turns around and suddenly caught sight of the giant on the other side of his warehouse. :Hogarth: It's okay. :Dean: Oh my god. :Hogarth: He isn't gonna- :Dean: grabs Hogarth Run kid! Run! run off, Dean's voice attracts the giant's attention and he jumps up angrily. The giant lands in front of them, they run the opposite way :Hogarth: It's okay, he isn't- was cut off when the giant slams his hand in their way. They turn around and they trip It's okay, he isn't gonna hurt me. the giant grabs hold of Dean by the collar of his nightgown :Dean: Whoa! Hey, hey! gasps when the giant raises him high :Hogarth: Don't squash him! No, don't! Do not! giant narrows his eyes at Dean, then he looks at Hogarth, confused Squash him. His name is Dean We like Dean giant draws his attention back to Dean, but this time, he didn't narrow his eyes :Iron Giant: Dean. cowers in fear little later, Dean sees the Giant eating some metal junk and shakes with fear as he is about to take a sip of his coffee :Dean: So...where'd, uh-- Where'd he come from? :Hogarth: He doesn't remember. He's like a... little kid. :Dean: Little. Yeah. chuckling, then stops Wait a minute. You can talk to him? :Hogarth: Kinda. He can't say a lot of words yet, but he understand things pretty good. :Dean: Oh, yeah, I see. and Dean start chuckling as the Giant is still eating some metal junk, then they stop :Hogarth: He needs food and shelter. has a blank expression on his face, he silently gets up from his chair, pours his coffee onto the ground, and walks back into his office, slamming the door, cutting the screen to black. A caption reading "37 minutes later" appears in the middle of the screen, we cut to Hogarth is still pleading to Dean to let the Giant stay in the junkyard, but to no avail, and sun begins to rise. You got plenty of room here. This place is perfect! :Dean: Go away. :Hogarth: I can have him push the door down. You know I can! :Dean: tired of Hogarth's pleading; opens the door Hogarth! I-I-I can't hide it here! :Hogarth: Him. Not it. :Dean: Whatever. You don't even know where he came from, or-or-or what the Hell he is! :Hogarth: He's my friend. :Dean: Yeah, yeah. What am I? Am I your friend? walking back in to his office Bring some Franken-bot with out-of-state plates over here and make me change my tune. I don't like that jazz. down on his couch God, I'm tired. :Hogarth: So, he can stay? :Dean: Tonight. Tomorrow-- I-I don't know about tomorrow. closes the door and breathes a sigh of relief Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:The Iron Giant Category:Uncomplete Transcripts